supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dumais Family
The Dumais Family is not an episode of Supernanny, but it is a family of all babysitters that Jo arranged, consisting of Members of 11 sets of identical vigintuplets so far, born 1985 to 2003. All of them will be held captive in World 22 in Supernanny: The Theory 2. Their mother Claire was heard from in the Langbroek Family. She was born in 1961. Their father Ed was born in 1958. Both parents are still alive. In the Guiness World Book of Records 2004, the mother should get the record "mother with most sets of identical vigintuplets". So far, two marriages were revealed. Ashlyn Dumais married Corey McKenzie, and Natasha Dumais married Ji woong. In addition, Jennifer Fenns has one daughter named Cooper Bates (born circa 2011). First set of vigintuplets (born 1985) #Monique Dumais (Rodkins Family) #Jeanne Dumais #Melissa Dumais #Rosalyn Dumais (Remano Family) #May Dumais #Pollyanna Dumais #Jennifer Dumais-Fenns #Macy Dumais #Wilma Dumais #Sienna Dumais #Shirley Dumais #Felicity Dumais #Soledad Dumais (Levine Family) #Yuki Dumais #Pricilla Dumais (Kodansa Family Revisited) #Casey Dumais #Raina Dumais #Emma Dumais #Daisy Dumais #Savannah Dumais Second set of vigintuplets (born 1986) #Jamie Dumanis (Remano Family & Kyra Family) #Ashlyn Dumais-McKenzie (Langbroek Family) #Rhoda Dumais #Tiffany Dumais #Myrtle Dumais #Courtney Dumais #Amanda Dumais #Isabelle Dumais #Lindsay Dumais #Lucy Dumais #Bridgette Dumais #Jane Dumais (Teavee Family) #Selma Dumais #Kate Dumais #Hilary Dumais #Leah Dumais #Paige Dumais #Dawn Dumais #Anna Dumais #Laura Dumais Third set of vigintuplets (born 1987) #Bai Dumais #Idonea Dumais #Kukiko Dumais #Gwyneira Dumais #Aqua Dumais #Abhra Dumais #Yseult Dumais #Angana Dumais #Bano Dumais #Enat Dumais #Aodhnait Dumais #Eseld Dumais #Nkosazana Dumais #Elmira Dumais #Kristin Dumais #Candace Dumais #Gretchen Dumais (Kodansa Family Revisited) #Caroline Dumais #Britney Dumais #Rachael Dumais (Panizza Family) Fourth set of vigintuplets (born 1989) #Diana Dumais (Birou Family) #Aubrianna Dumais #Beatrice Dumais #Elena Dumais #Ely Dumais (Kodansa Family Revisited) #Katrina Dumais #Farrah Dumais #Tila Dumais (Kodansa Family Revisited) #Abigail Dumais #Winona Dumais #Allison Dumais (Bucket Family) #Andra Dumais #April Dumais #Samantha Dumais #Chloe Dumais #Lydia Dumais #Megan Dumais (Fink Family) #Morgana Dumais #Wilhelmina Dumais #Winnie Dumais Fifth set of vigintuplets (born 1991) #Heather Dumais (Peel Family) #Ashley Dumais #Maddie Dumais #Nadine Dumais #Mariah Dumais #Sadie Dumais #Penelope Dumais #Miki Dumais (Kodansa Family Revisited) #Tanya Dumais #Sakura Dumais #Molly Dumais #Emily Dumais #Raye Dumais #Gardenia Dumais #Jasmine Dumais (Kodansa Family Revisited) #Rochelle Dumais #Lita Dumais #Mina Dumais #Claire Dumais #Minnie Dumais Sixth set of vigintuplets (born 1993) #Melissa Dumais-Addamo (Birou Family Revisited) #Liz Dumais-Tyson (Birou Family Revisited) #Serena Dumais (Sanderman Family) #Becky Dumais #Erin Dumais #Jedzia Dumais #Delia Dumais #Lachina Dumais #Alarica Dumais #Stella Dumais #Hedwig Dumais #Dicle Dumais #Tariko Dumais #Patty Dumais #Breena Dumais #Awa Dumais #Tivona Dumais #Angelica Dumais (Shiners Family) #Idony Dumais #Madeline Dumais Seventh set of vigintuplets (born 1994) #Stacey Dumais (Remano Family) #Jeannie Dumais (Hyatte Family) #Tina Dumais (Britiana Family) #Charlotte Dumais (Beauregard Family) #Chloe Dumais #Imogen Dumais #Amanda Dumais #Louise Dumais #Sheila Dumais #Ember Dumais #Vivian Dumais #Jade Dumais #Dora Dumais #Belinda Dumais #Georgia Dumais #Celine Dumais #Patricia Dumais #Trista Dumais #Nadia Dumais #Josie Dumais (Dano Family) Eighth set of vigintuplets (born 1995) # Michelle Dumais (Lake Family) # Roxanne Dumais # Peaches Dumais # Stephanie Dumais (Gloop Family) # Sharon Dumais # Olga Dumais # Inga Dumais # Cosima Dumais (Mercury Family) # Lovisa Dumais # Nanette Dumais # Jolie Dumais (Kodansa Family Revisited) # Modwenna Dumais # Pavla Duais # Malou Dumais # Tailtiu Dumais # Scarlett Dumais # Rimas Dumais # Vlasta Dumais # Salome Dumais # Hazelle Dumais Ninth set of vigintuplets (born 1996) #Sophia Dumais (Kiejliches Family) #Carrie Dumais (Cramer Family) #Lorelei Dumais #Agnes Dumais #Edith Dumais #Kerry Dumais (Beats-Crags Family) #Gina Dumais (Beats-Crags Family) #Tracey Dumais (Beats-Crags Family) #Melody Dumais (Beats-Crags Family) #Sariah Dumais #Botum Dumais #Chashmona Dumais #Gormlaith Dumais #Hara Dumais #Almirah Dumais (O'Connell Family) #Lula Dumais #Rajakumari Dumais #Gimbya Dumais #Amira Dumais #Salina Dumais Tenth set of vigintuplets (born 1999) #Natasha Dumais-Kirochu (Kirochu Family) #Kari Dumais #Kimberly Dumais #Trini Dumais #Hannah Dumais #Jeanette Dumais #Jocelyn Dumais #Miley Dumais #Lisa Dumais (Wheat-TVsfromebay Family) #Melanie Dumais #Trixie Dumais #Judy Dumais #Janice Dumais #Whitney Dumais (Salt Family) #Iris Dumais #Misty Dumais #Catherine Dumais #Bianca Dumais #Suzie Dumais #Serenity Dumais Eleventh set of vigintuplets (born 2003) #Zoe Dumais (Kisho-Green Family) #Erica Dumais (Carson Family) #Sabrina Dumais #Nicole Dumais #Orla Dumais #Selah Dumais (Zimmerman Family) #Ember Dumais #Gayle Dumais #Nadia Dumais #Jacey Dumais #Sage Dumais (Malfoy Family) #Paris Dumais #Tabatha Dumais #Jamila Dumais #Nakisha Dumais #Janaya Dumais #Samara Dumais #Paloma Dumais #Taja Dumais #Gemma Dumais (Fliany Family & Fliany Family Revisited) Category:Families Category:Babysitters